


A Large Pokémon Needs You in the Cloyster and Onix

by Thatauthoryouhate



Series: The Cloyster and Onix [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Chains, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Second Person, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Sweat, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You are called back to the Cloyster and Onix to deal with a Pokémon in heat. This time, however the Pokémon in questions can do you real harm if you're not careful. Elizabeth has some additional safety measures to ensure nothing bad happens to you...
Relationships: Nidoqueen/Reader
Series: The Cloyster and Onix [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708534
Kudos: 18





	A Large Pokémon Needs You in the Cloyster and Onix

You arrive at the Cloyster and Onix after receiving a text from Elizabeth. She awaits you at the entrance, a taller than most Gardevoir standing by her side. “Glad you could make it dearie.” She greets in good cheer, and you respond with a friendly smile. “If you follow Calathea and I, I'll explain the situation on the way.” She instructs you, entering the building, and gesturing for you to follow. 

“This is a rather special situation.” Elizabeth begins, and you agree considering the Pokémon accompanying you. “As you're aware, our Pokémon here aren't immune to going into heat.” She explains, gesticulating rapidly with her hands. You smile at the memory of the Blaziken you were asked to take care of, and you cock stirs in response. “Try not to make Calathea blush.” She says as she comes to a stop. You glance at the Gardevoir, who does indeed sport pink cheeks. 

“She is quite in tune with her telepathic skills, which will come in handy for today.” She explains, giving the Gardevoir an affectionate pat on the head. “Sorry.” You say, though you really can't do much to control such natural urges. “As I was saying, we usually use people to take care of our Pokémon's heat cycles. With larger species though, this of course comes with risks, so we'd much prefer they mate with their own species in these cases.” She continues, starting to walk again. You lag behind for only a moment, watching the older woman sway her hips with every step, only averting your gaze when you recognize Calathea's judging stare. 

“Boudica, however prefers a gentler touch than our resident Nidoking holds. Calathea insists she prefers human companions full-stop, so I thought why not give you a call?” She finishes teasingly, and you can't help but feel oddly flattered. “So, is Boudica a Nidoqueen then?” You ask. A Nidoking is compatible with a few different Pokémon if you recall correctly, so you're not necessarily correct. 

“That's right! Unlike most Pokémon you've dealt with so far, she's capable of hurting you unintentionally. So, don't freak out when you see our extra safety measures.” She explains, finishing just as you arrive at your destination. “Brace yourself.” She cautions, opening the door. 

Her warning was not quite enough to prepare you. Inside the room is a large bed, which is fairly normal. Lying atop of it, however is a Nidoqueen. Even this isn't completely out of the ordinary, considering your prior visits. What is odd, however is how her arms and legs are connected to the bed via chains, and a blindfold obscures her eyes. She doesn't seem in distress, but she breathes a little heavily, and she is drenched in sweat. You turn to Elizabeth for answers. 

“As I said, she might hurt you without meaning to. This is mainly for your safety, but I understand it might seem cruel, hence why we have Calathea.” Elizabeth explains, and the Gardevoir makes her presence known once more. She smiles sweetly. “This way, you can communicate both ways.” An angelic voice sings straight into your mind. A chuckle cannot be stopped from escaping you, it is all too easy to forget certain psychic types can do that. 

“Now, you take as long as you need to relieve Boudica. You can come see me in my office when you're done.” Elizabeth explains, making to leave before stopping at the door. “Unless, you want me to watch?” She asks. You roll your eyes at the question, you really should expect it at this point. “Pass.” You answer. Elizabeth giggles joyfully as she exits, leaving you alone with the Pokémon pair. 

“My master is quite playful around you.” Calathea's voice radiates in your mind wistfully. “She's like that with everyone.” You respond, turning your focus onto the chained up Nidoqueen. “Boudica? That's a nice name.” You start, trying to be soothing. Boudica's ears twitch in reaction to her name, and she tilts her head to look in your direction, or at least the best she can do from her current position. 

“Nido!?” She cries with a deep roar. Your eyes quickly turn to Calathea, who has her eyes closed in concentration. “She wants to see you.” She explains. Well, that's easily solved. Approaching the bed, you have to climb on top on her. You can feel the heat radiating from her, as you crawl over her torso. With a knee either side of her stomach, you are within comfortable reach of her face. Carefully as you can, you reach for her blindfold. 

With a single quick motion, the piece of cloth is removed. Her eyes instantly lock with your own, and you see them light-up with delight. You can't help but flinch, as the chains rattle. Her arms move in an attempt to do something, being held back by the chains. Quickly, you're off her, and standing at the foot of the bed. She thrashes against her restraints to no avail, only proving to cause her to sweat all the more. 

Snapping your focus back to Calathea, you raise an eyebrow. “She's really horny.” Is all she can say, and you sigh. First thing's first, you strip out of your clothes, letting them pile up on the floor. Now nude, you place a hand on the bed. “Alright, if I'm going to do this there's a few rules.” You begin, doing your best to sound authoritative despite the clear difference in strength between you. 

“While I'm on top of you, you have to keep calm. I know you don't mean to, but that thrashing around is quite... Off-putting.” You explain, trying to be delicate. There is a long silence, and for a moment; you fear your words fall on deaf ears. “She is agreeable.” Calathea's voice rings in your head. Though still a tad nervous, you climb back into bed. You position yourself between her legs, lightly stroking her as you do. 

Her leg twitches at your initial touch, quickly calming down. It seems she's particularly sensitive. “Heat cycles must suck.” You think. “You have no idea.” Calathea responds. Of course, she can sense your thoughts right now. Getting over that fact, you move yourself closer to Boudica's body, stopping between her thighs. If she were a human, her womanhood would be mere inches from you, unfortunately you see nothing. 

For perhaps a little too long you observe the flesh between her legs, seeing only the usual pattern of a Nidoqueen's stomach. Allowing your eyes to dart lower, you easily find her back-passage not even inches from where her tail joins her body. Tempting as taking her in such a fashion is, you're sure she won't like it. Giving up, you rest your hand on her thigh. No twitching this time, though her breathing slows almost in anticipation. 

“I don't say this lightly, but I'm unsure where.” You begin, only to be cut-off by light-hearted giggles. “Tease your hands where you think it is, you'll be pleasantly surprised.” Calathea practically sings her instructions. Well, she likely knows more than you. Doing as told, you move your hand from her thigh. Gently as you can, you tease your finger between her thighs a few inches above where her azure hide meets delicate flesh. 

Quivering her legs in delight, you are amazed when a slit begins to appear where you stroke. It takes only seconds for her womanhood to be fully on display, her lips puffy and moist. You cannot help yourself. Throwing caution to the wind, you quickly replace your teasing hand with your mouth, and plant a kiss on her lower lips. Tenderly, you dart the tip of your tongue from your mouth, and give her a brief taste. While her scent is overpoweringly earthy, her taste is borderline acidic with flashes of citrus. 

All too soon you are forced to pull away, as Boudica begins to thrash again. You stay stalwart between her legs at least, confident in the chains to that degree. It takes only moments for her to calm down, and her breathing grows heavier still. “S-sorry dearie, you shouldn't tease her and just head straight in.” Calathea suggests. Brushing off her using Elizabeth's nickname, you grab your erect cock, and ready to relieve the needy Nidoqueen. 

“Alright, sorry for teasing you.” You apologize, lining up your tip with her entrance. For a moment; you fear she'll not get much from you, as you press your tip against her. The size of her matches the rest of her body, and no doubt meant to take cocks far bigger than a human's. Still, you're not going to back away now. “Ready?” You ask out of habit. 

“She is.” Calathea informs you. With that, you thrust yourself into her depths. Her warm hole is tighter than you expect, your girth causing you to rub against her walls. Every inch you enter she continues to clamp down around you, only serving heightening your pleasure. You grip firmly onto her waist as you finally hilt inside, and you swear she purrs. 

“Oh? Would you like to know you're just the right size?” Calathea questions with a giggle, and you're embarrassed to admit that it gives you a confidence boost. “H-how fast does she like it?” You ask, quickly changing the subject. A moment of silence, only made more awkward by you being balls-deep inside the Nidoqueen. “Doesn't matter, just fill her with you c-seed.” She reveals. 

With a lecherous grin, you begin to pull yourself from her hole, only stopping when nothing but your tip remains. Gently, you begin to rock your hips back and forth, taking her slowly. Hew walls massage your length sending waves of pleasure through you both. Of course this is just the start. Gradually you quicken your pace, eventually ravaging her depths with vigour. 

Somehow you tighten your grip on her hips, and she mewls in what you assume is delight with every movement. Your breathing grows heavy, beginning to match her own. A low squeal erupts from her, and her legs begin to shake uncontrollably. Seconds later, and you feel her inner walls clap down around your girth. You have to grit your teeth as you thrust throughout her climax, only serving to push you to your own end. 

Burying yourself into her with one final thrust, you cock twitches, and balls tighten. Letting out a throaty moan of your own, you fire your seed within her. Several thick loads shoot from you, filling her so much she already begins to leak. Both of your climaxes over, you pull yourself free from her, and relish in the sight of your cum pouring from her used hole. 

“Nido.” She mewls quietly. “Um, she wants a cuddle?” Calathea's voice says, sounding uncertain. Looking at Boudica, she is panting heavily, and still coming down from the recent high. Well, it might not be exactly what she wants, but you have an idea. Gently as you're able, you climb on top of her. Your destination isn't far, and you soon stop, lying atop of her. You bury your face between her surprisingly soft breasts, wrapping your arms around her as best you can. 

It certainly isn't quite a hug, but with her arms chained as they are, it is the best you can do. You close your eyes, and quietly listen to her progressively slowing breath. It takes some time, but it does slow to a normal pace. The oddly soothing movements of her chest rising and falling peacefully lulls you into a blissful sleep. 

It's hard to say how much time has passed, when you find yourself falling a minimal distance, stopping when you hit the soaked mattress. Getting quickly to your knees, you search for Boudica in your freshly woken haze. “Calm down, Master was worried.” Calathea's soothing tones ring through your head. Clenching your eyes shut tight, you shake away your lingering drowsiness. 

“Boudica was also out like a light, you do have a gift when it comes to servicing my girls.” Elizabeth begins, holding a luxury ball in her hand. “Guess it's easy when it's fun.” You respond with a fulfilled grin. “Then maybe I'm paying you too much.” She jokes with a sweet giggle as she approaches the bed. She rests a hand upon the mattress, noticeably on the edge away from any damp parts. 

“Speaking of.” She begins innocently, procuring an envelope from her pocket. “For today.” She finishes, placing the envelope on the bed. You reach out to take it, when she lightly places her hand on your own. “Oh, and did you give any more thought to the V.I.P idea?” She asks in a sing-song voice.

“N-not yet, can we talk about it more next time?” You ask in turn, not wanting to have the discussion while still covered in a mixture of all manner of fluids. “Of course dearie.” She relents, moving her hand. “Get yourself clean, then home.” She instructs, walking away from the bed. Calathea approaches her, and takes her hand. The pair leave, and you're certain they're having a private conversation. While it shouldn't fill you with unease at this point, it is a little unsettling. 

Still, no need to dwell on that. Time to shower, and head home for some rest and relaxation!


End file.
